demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Weapons
A weapon, arm, or armament is any device that can be used with intent to inflict damage or harm. Weapon Types *Knives *Guns *Explosives *Clubs *Garrote *Sticks *Pocketknife *Multitool *Pistols *Dummy Weapons *Tasers *Axes *Blades *Rifles Known Users *Jetta Sutton *Chris Gordon *Caeco Jensen *Arkady *Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin *Mr. Jenks *Krupp *Mack Sutton *Darci List of Weapons *Hideaway Knife. *Tannerite. *Ceramic Knives. *A collapsible steel baton. *Wire Garrote *Eskrima Sticks *SAK/Swiss Army Knife *Leatherman-type multitool *Dummy Weapons *M26 Taser *Balisong folding knife *Estwing Axe *Combat blades *Ruger Mini-14 rifles *Glocks *1911 .45 pistol *Bowie knife *AR-15 SBR or A4-15 short-barreled rifle *Glock 19 Pistols Known Weapons *Hideaway Knife: Used by Jetta Sutton and plated in silver. It is custom-fitted to her first two fingers. It has a two-inch bladed triangular razor edge that comes from the looped handle. *Homemade Tannerite: It is carried by Jetta Sutton in a ziplock baggie and it looks like a powdered grey material. It is a commercial binary explosive formed from ammonium nitrate and powdered aluminum. It can be set off by a high-energy kinetic event such as a rifle round impacting the tannerite. It is a legal explosive. Each baggie has a .223 round in it which she can use to improvise a firing mechanism if she doesn't have a rifle to ignite the explosive with the rifle. *Steel Baton: It is used by Caeco Jensen and it is collapsible. *Wire Garrote: It used by Caeco Jensen and it has T-shaped handles. *Eskrima Sticks: They are about two feet long and are made from rattan, which is a tough, fibrous wood that is also very light. They are used by Mr. Jenks and his class in the College Arcane experiment. *Swiss Army Knife: It is used by Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin. It has a sharp can opener blade. *Makarov: Used by Arkady. It is spoils of war and it has a suppressor. *M26 Taser: Used by Krupp from the FBI. *Balisong folding knife: Used by Mack and it is his favorite. *Estwing Axe: Used by Caeco Jensen. *Ruger Mini-14 Rifles: Used by Jetta and Mack Sutton. They are well-used and well cared for. They have steel-tipped ammo for it which is cheap Russian steel-clad ammo they used for target practice. It is in a thirty round mag and in it is a distinctive dark lacquered cased ammo *Glock pistols: Used by Ashley's father. They have extended mags and carried in shoulder holsters. .40 are hollowpoints with iron fillings glued into the cavities. *1911 .45 Pistol: Use by Ashley's father. It is carried on his belt. It has .45 ammo which is hollowpoints with iron fillings glued into the cavities. *Bowie Knife: Used by Ashley's father. It is a massive Bowie knife which is located in a hidden sheath on his back. *AR-15 SBR or A4-15 short-barreled rifle: Used by Levi and treasured by him. Now belongs to Darci, since she won it in a bet. *Glock 19 Pistols: Used by Chris Gordon. He has two and both are suppressed and he keeps them in inside-the-waist holsters. Trivia * Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Weaponry